Imagine a world where autism is a curse
Imagine A World Where Autism is a Curse is a fanfiction by Japanlover86, It is set in a AU in the town were Mei and her family where the autism spectrum is shunned upon and is "imperfect", it focuses on Mei and Zhao Cloud Chapter 1: Autism Atrocities I was with my brother, why, did they shun and hate me, anti-autism people were outside our house, with horrid signs like "Protect Our Children from Autism!", "Kill the Autistics!" and many others "Kill the imperfect!" a woman shouted. "We have healthy children!" An elderly woman shouted My name is Mei, I am 15 years old, I am from Nanning, China, I have Aspergers, Which is high-functioning autism, I am robot-like in personality, me and my family live in fear, everyday, Zhao, my wonderful brother, he nicknames me "The Terminator" after a movie villain he saw in an 1984 film, I like robots, People consider me "imperfect" because of my condition, and I don't go to school, my brothers and sisters has to teach me everything. They have been killing perfectly healthy autistic children from young as 1 to old as 18 years old via dangerous biomedical treatments by abducting them from their homes, poisoning them with Miracle Mineral Solution, which is bleach, they considered it a sin and it prevents "healthy" and "the perfect" children. They even killed low-functioning children with the mental capabilities of a 2-year old, they killed non-verbal or low-fuctioning adults that had mental capabilities of a 7-year old child, I saw one getting tied to a tree and burned alive, parents left here with their children. The Mayor defended the deaths, she said "Autism is a dangerous thing, it prevents perfect children and it causes retardation, divorces, and they are imperfect." " (Brother?)" I asked him, I had very limited vocalbulary and spoke in little sentences, I hate all of it, f*** them, To them, I'm a horrible monster, to my siblings, I'm different, those horrible people, they call me "stupid", "r*****ed", "witch", everything, I can't even leave my house. My only friends are my siblings, I am Mei, and this is my story. Chapter 2: Witch I sat on the floor, Ai came up to me, she gave me an Optimus Prime figure, I held it. " (I....like....robots)" I said, I really loved robots and any film involving them, We lived in a pretty nice house, even though there was windows smashed and graffiti, such as "Cure Autism Now", "God Hates Autism" and other horrible things, my father had to install bulletproof windows and were durable to heavy and sharp objects such as bricks. I also liked playing Yokai Watch with my sister, Mulan, even though I kept naming them after ancient Chinese words, I also liked watching robot films with my brother, Song and Zhao, me and my siblings all came from parts of China, I came from Nanning. Yokai Watch was this game where you found and befriended Japanese ghosts and spirits, I became an instant fan, even when the spirits look like they were made on drugs, I called my character "T-X" and the robot cat you befriended "Terminator" after my nickname, my favourite was Robonyan, he was a mix between a cat and a robot, I also liked Jibanyan and Komasan. My father had to go shopping while avoiding protesters. I never had social media, neither did my family, we kept getting abusive messages from people telling them to kill me. I went to sleep, and had a dream. DREAM SEQUENCE I saw myself as a four-year old girl, in Nanning, living with her parents, a woman wore a blouse and shorts, and a man wore red t-shirt and blue trousers, I heard gunshots. " (Mei, Tianyi! Run!)" the man said. " (Mengyao!)" the woman said as she grabbed me and looked at her husband Four men bursted inside, there was also a cameraman, three of them looked at me and my mother as if I was meat. " (Boss, we have two females, one a child and another an adult!)" the first man said. " (Rape and kidnap the woman, kidnap the child soon after!)" another man said. The first man grabbed the woman, he yanked down her shorts and underwear and threw it at the side and began thrusting into her, she screamed. I looked with horrified eyes. " (M-M-MEI! RUN!)" She yelled It lasted 10 minutes, a man was filming the rape until another man blocked him. " (What are we making? A porn film?! There's a f***ing kid here, she can't see this and we can't use this! If the woman dies, the main guy that controls the ring will kill us!)" He said. " (Hey, that's a good idea, let's call it China Jollies!)" Said the man raping the woman. The man that objected the filming of Tianyi's rape went up to Mei. " (I'm sorry, cover your eyes, run and don't look back, darling, I'll bring them in to police if they died)" He whispered. I listened to the man and closed my eyes wasn't bearing to see a rape I ran, until I heard a gunshot, I turned around, the man was shot in the head by another trafficker, and his blood got on me. Then he stopped, then got a knife, he spread the woman's legs and shoved a knife into her lower region, effectively shutting her up, the man smiled at the lady's dead body. I ran upstairs and I got the man's phone, I barricaded myself inside my room, I called the police. " (Mommy and daddy are dead, pedophiles, they want to kidnap me)" I said, shivering. A few minutes, the police came, they were horrified, they arrested the traffickers and the guy that objected the rape told everything, I took the policeman's hand, I was trying to keep the tears bottled up, I held my only friend, an Optimus Prime figure. I looked back at the guy that tried to intervene, he waved goodbye. " (The guy that objected the rape of your mother will be freed, but the guys that attacked your parents will receive many years in jail)" END DREAM SEQUENCE I screamed and my adoptive mom came in. "Mei! What's the matter?" She said, concerned I was sweating and breathing heavily " (Mother, raped, pedophiles, kill, kill, them, father, shot)" I said that in eight words. "Your mom and dad?" She said. Mom picked up my Jibanyan doll and put it in my arms. "Here, Jiba's very concerned." She said, I liked Yokai Watch, even if some of the creatures looked like they were made on drugs, I still loved them. Chapter 3: Bloody Protest I woke up, there was screaming coming out. "Autism is imperfect!" I heard a woman shout. They did this not only to children with autism, but children with cerebral palsy, eye problems such as blindness, HIV sufferers, and they even tell lies to get people to support their cause like "Studies show autistic children have a 20% chance of killing people", even when it wasn't proven, they also think vaccines cause autism and even banned it, many children had died from it, especially infants, They even demanded Sesame Streeet be banned here because it has an autistic character. I was thankful to be vaccinated, my siblings were vaccinated and they had no autism symptoms. I played with my Jibanyan and Darknyan plush toys while watching the second Yokai Watch movie, mom always put Chinese subtitles on for me, but I prefer English because I can read English, I love watching it with Mulan, she loves the series too, Dad went to Japan a couple of times to get merchandise for me and Mulan, even though some of them looked like they were made on drugs. Ever since that Mayor Shelia became mayor, she indoctrinated the people in this town, saying she wanted everything to be perfect with the people, nothing wrong with them, and if a child had any disabilities, it was by law to kill any imperfect childrenl " (Yo...Kai.....Watch.....)" she said Even though it was a Japanese franchise, I loved it, my favourite one was Robonyan, not only he was a robot cat, he could stop trucks, have rocket launchers and many other cool things. Some Japanese children thought it was pretty awkward for a 15-year old Chinese girl to like a Japanese franchise, but the reason was most of the fans from the west were teenagers, but, they were kind and didn't really mind it, even though I couldn't read Japanese, but could understand what they were saying, and I showed them my favourites, I liked the robot and animal ones. Chapter 4: A New Life. I slept in my bed, then dad walked in. "Mei, come on, me, your mom, and your siblings are getting out of here." He said. He helped me up, I was still very exhausted, because it was 3 am. "Don't worry, the nearest airport is out of here, we can't stay here." He said. He allowed me to keep my pajamas on, I picked up my Robonyan and Jibanyan dolls and my 3DS and he helped me pack my things, I came down and my other siblings were awake, aswell as mom. They didn't seem exhausted, unlike me. " (Getting....out?)" said. "Yes, Mei, we are getting the f*** out of here." Morgan said. My dad finished packing, and me and my family tiptoed to the car, Song was kind enough to let me fall asleep on him, I fell asleep with plush toys that I held, my mom started the car, she drove slowly until she reached the end of the town. Jiao got a pillow out and gave it to Song, then he used it to put it infront of his chest and behind my head. " (We will tell the horror of this place)" Jiao whispered to mom. "Yeah, but it's okay, I bought a new house, it's two states easy, which will result in a few day journey, so we will stop at hotels." Agatha Sr. said The people outside that awful town were probably horrified what happened to poor children that were unfortunate enough to be diagnosed on the autistic spectrum, we would probably get sympathy. By the break of dawn, we arrived at this nice hotel, I was well-rested, we slept in the car, except for dad, who was driving, but he managed to drink coffee at couple of stops outside, then after we booked the hotel, my dad fell asleep. I was now in shorts and a black t-shirt, white socks and red shoes. A girl around my age came up to me. "Were you from that town that kills autistic kids?" She asked. " (My....family....escaped.....)" I answered. "I'm very sorry, I had to escape too, those ignorant b*****ds think that autism prevents what they call....perfect children...." She said in a sympathetic tone. I got out my 3DS and played Yokai Watch 2: Bony Spirits. "You like Yokai Watch?" She asked. " (Since.....when I was.....5)" I said. "What's your favourite?" She asked. I picked up my Robonyan plush toy. "Oh, Robonyan's your favorite?" She asked. " (In-game, nicknamed, Arnold)" I replied. "Oh, yeah, he's based of the Terminator, that's right!" She said. " (He's cool.....)" I replied. "So, why did you escape?" She asked. " (Asperger's)" I replied. Hailey went over to her. "They believed everything and everybody should be perfect, nothing wrong with their bodies." "Perfect!, they think that killing innocent children and babies all because of a stupid reason like a disability and destroying families makes their society perfect!" She said. She sobbed. "My baby brother, when he was found to have a bilateral facial cleft, they abducted my mother, when he was born in captivity, they killed him 19 weeks later, and they killed her too for "giving birth to an imperfect", the hotel was kind enough to let me stay here....." She said between sobs. I gently rubbed her back. " (Should figured out by now, not made for people like me)" I said. "I even had to watch my little sister die because she was denied a vaccine that could of saved her life, they banned it because they thought it caused birth defects in children, including autism, she died of measles, me and my father arrived here two weeks ago." She said, This p***ed me off so much, why do they think killing innocent babies and children makes that f***ing town perfect! I got my Jibanyan plush out. " (Hug Jibanyan, he makes me feel better too)" I said. "Xie Xie." She said. I smiled a little, she knows some Mandarin, she took the Jibanyan plush off me and gave it a squeeze. The girl's father went over, and sat next to me and her. "Jennifer, is this your new friend?" Her father said, "Yeah, Her name's...." Jennifer said. " (Mei...)" I replied, giving my own name. "She escaped because she couldn't grow up an a society where they ban disabilities." She said. She handed my Jibanyan plush back to me. "I'm feeling much better now." She said. Zhao went and sat next to me, he gave me a plate of vegetable salad. " (I got you some food)" He said to me. I took it off his hands, even though I barely eaten throughout the past few hours, I was very patient. He sat next to me. " (Brother, Zhao)" I said. "Are you from China?" He asked " (Yes, not biologically, parents went around China)" I said. "I kind of find it ironic you like Yo-Kai Watch despite you being from China, China dislikes Japan." She said " (Doesn't matter to me)" I said, with a small smile. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86